When do we get a day off?
by maegurwen
Summary: The crew try to get a day off during the week but with all diffrent things coming up they dont seem to get the time to take a day off.
1. What! Not again!

I do not own the characters

When do we get a day off?

Basically, the team need a day off but they don't seem to get one.

What! Not again!

Daniel walked down the corridor. He was going to leave the base as it was his day off. He walked till he got to the lift and found O'Neill there..

"Jack? You got the day off as well?" Daniel asked.

"Yep! Want to come fishing with me?" O'Neill asked.

"No, got to catch up with some stuff, like sleep for one." Daniel replied.

"Aw, come on. It will be fun." O'Neill answered.

"No, anyway weren't you taking Teal'c with you?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but then he said he had some research to do" O'Neill replied.

The lift door opened. Just as they both put their foot inside the now open lift, the siren went off.

"Oh for crying out loud! That's the second time this week!" O'Neill said grumpily as he broke into a run in the opposite direction to the lift.

"I'm right behind you, jack." Daniel yelled after him as he also broke into a run.

As they ran towards the control room, they were joined by carter who had come running at a fast sprint out of her room. Then they were joined by Teal'c, who looked as though he had actually been in the bases gym.

"Research eh?" Daniel asked. "Researching boxing are you?"

"No, I was merely boxing, the research was to get out of the fishing trip O'Neill was planning" Teal'c answered as they came to a stop in the control room.

"I guess you hate his fishing trips then" Daniel whispered to Teal'c

"AHEM"

They both looked round to see General Hammond looking directly in their direction.

"We have a complication on our hands, it looks like the Goa'ulds want to try and take over planet earth by coming through our stargate. We have no idea who it is yet. We…."

General Hammond was interrupted by a beep and then one of the control people turned round and said. "It's the Tok'ra."

General Hammond looked slightly angry. "What took them so long to enter the code!"

The iris was taken off and the stargate whooshed and a couple of Tok'ra walked through.

SG1 and General Hammond went down into the control room and met with them.

"My name is Gytherin and this is Maytira" They introduced themselves.

"I am General Hammond." Came the general's reply.

"Sorry for the late code entry but we were under fire." Gytherin explained.

"We need to get to our new home planet. Is it okay for us to enter it here and travel from here?"

"Yeah, sure. SG1 go back to your quarters. Have the day off tomorrow, we might need you today." General explained.

As they walked out towards their rooms, Jack said "That's another day wasted for you and me Daniel."

"Not really, for me, as I was going to read books anyway." Daniel replied.

"Let's hope that I can just get that day off tomorrow without it being interrupted." O'Neill answered as he got to his room and opened the door.

"Bye Jack" Daniel replied heading down the other corridor.


	2. Another day, another interruption

Another day, another interruption.

O'Neill woke to the sound of alarms ringing in his head.

"Grr, shut the alarm off" O'Neill muttered grumpily.

Then came a knock at the door.

The alarm went silent.

"Who is it?" O'Neill yelled out.

"It's Carter. General Hammond wants to see you in his office, sir. The Tok'ra are back again for some help."

"No not again. Why can't I go fishing today? It's not fair." O'Neill grumbled getting out of bed and getting his uniform on.

Carter was still waiting for him as he opened the door.

"I thought you would have gone to the briefing room by now" O'Neill said grumpily.

"No, and leave you wandering the halls half asleep!" Carter replied.

A moment later they were in the briefing room, where two Tok'ra were standing near the windows. One of the Tok'ra was Jacob, the other one was not that recognisable.

"What's the problem?" O'Neill said sharply.

"Since you put it in that tone, we are here to ask for you to help me on a stealth mission into Osiris's ship." Jacob replied. " and this is Lytret"

"Hello" Lytret said in a friendly tone.

"When are we to be ready by?" Daniel asked.

" In half an hour" Replied General Hammond.

"Oh good." O'Neill said flatly.

SG1 headed out of the briefing room and headed off to get ready for the mission.

"I just want one measly day off, is that too much to ask" O'Neill muttered.

"We all want a day off, sir. But duty calls." Carter said looking very cheerful.

"I'm tired already" Daniel chipped in. "I was studying my archaeology books all night"

They all got changed and headed to the Stargate room.

"You all ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, mentally and physically" Carter replied.

"Except for me and Daniel. He needs sleep and I just want a day off." Added O'Neill, before they walked into the shimmering light.


End file.
